


Burn

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [7]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: 50 Kinky Ways, Branding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Josh will always be Dan's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Kinky Ways Table, number 32, Branding.

Josh groans as he wakes up, vaguely aware of Dan manoeuvring his limbs into the right positions and binding them there. He can tell that he’s on the rectangular contraption Dan had made for them, he can feel the cool leather beneath him. He doesn’t care about that, though, he’s more focused on the woolly feeling in his head and his dry mouth.

“Babe,” he rasps, his dry tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Dan coos, running his hand down Josh’s bare back.

“Babe… Did you drug me?” He asks hoarsely, and Dan laughs softly.

“Sorry, love, I had to be sure you didn’t wake up before I was ready,” he doesn’t sound apologetic at all, and Josh is instantly on his guard.

“Ready for what?” He asks softly, making a small noise of appreciation as Dan helps him drink some water.

Dan grins as he sits the bottle on the floor and disappears for a few seconds. When he comes back, he’s holding what Josh thinks is a poker at first, but then he notices that the end, rather than a point, is letters; swirling, stylised letters, DF. It’s a fucking branding iron. Josh gulps as he stares at it, then looks up into Dan’s glittering eyes warily.

“You said you wanted to, remember?” He asks, and Josh nods slowly. He hadn’t thought Dan would actually want to do it. “You don’t want to anymore?” He asks with a frown, and Josh hesitates.

“I… I um, I’m not sure,” he stammers, and Dan smirks.

“Well, you better hurry up and be sure. You’ve got five minutes while I heat this up. This is your only chance to safeword. If you don’t by the time I’m ready, I’m taking that as consent and I’m doing it,” he tells him, then disappears again.

Dan clatters around behind Josh for a while, and before he knows it, his five minutes are up. Dan’s in front of him, holding a ball gag in front of his mouth.

“You might want to bite down on this,” he advises, and Josh hesitates a moment longer, then commits to it, and opens his mouth to take the gag. Dan secures it behind his head, then disappears behind him again. He flinches as something touches him, but it’s just Dan’s hand, his fingers tracing the swell of Josh’s left bum cheek. “I’m gonna do it right here, alright? Don‘t squirm, it’ll fuck it up,” he warns, and Josh nods, tenses himself, waiting.

Dan’s fingers vanish, and everything’s quiet for a few seconds, then there’s a sizzle and Josh screams through the gag as Dan presses the white hot iron to his skin. He holds still, like Dan told him to, but he screams for the three, eternal minutes that the iron is against his skin, and keeps screaming even once it’s gone. 

He hears the iron clatter against something, then a few seconds later, he feels Dan’s hand rest against the base of his back as the fingers on his other hand swipe something cool and wet across the branded skin. Josh yelps and tries to jerk his hips away, shaking his head as frantic little ‘uh uh’ noises slip past the gag, but Dan shushes him.

“It’s alright, I know it hurts, but it has an anaesthetic in it, and it’s antiseptic. It’ll help the pain and keep it clean. Now hold still,” he soothes, and Josh relaxes slightly as the anaesthetic starts working, and the burning eases off considerably.

Once he’s done, Dan releases Josh’s limbs from their restraints, takes the gag from his mouth, and gently eases him to his feet. Josh sobs softly in pain, clinging to Dan and limping shakily as he leads him over to two full length mirrors that weren’t there before. Dan stands him in front of one, then shifts the other one around until Josh can see the reflection of the reflection of his back in the mirror in front of him.

Dan stands beside him, smiling to himself as he traces the reddened skin surrounding the brand.

“Perfect. Now everyone will know you’re mine,” he whispers, and though he shudders in pain, Josh can’t help but smile slightly as he takes in Dan’s swirling initials, forever etched into his skin. Now, no matter what, he’ll always be Dan’s.


End file.
